This application incorporates by reference Taiwanese application Serial No. 90113513, Filed Jun. 4, 2001.
1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to the pre-recorded CD (Compact Disc) and copy-limit method thereof, and more particularly to a copy-limit optical storage medium having an indivisible file with a size bigger than the data area capacity of the CD-R (Compact Disc-Recordable).
2. Description of the Related Art
As the technology blossoms, films, music (audio files) and computer application software can be pre-recorded onto CD (compact disc) by a stamping process to satisfy modern people""s need. The pre-recorded CD is light, thin, small and compact enough to carry and possesses large storage capacity. It is convenient to read the pre-recorded CD by simply placing it into a CD-ROM (Compact Disc-Read Only Memory) player. Once the pre-recorded CD was stamped, it cannot be erased and filled with new data. However, users can copy the data from the pre-recorded CD onto a recordable CD for backup by utilizing the computer and CD-R/RW drive. The record able CD includes the CD-R (Compact Disc-Recordable), which is able to record information on the media once, and the CD-RW (Compact Disc-Rewritable), which is able to record information onto the media multiple times.
Referring to 1A, a structural diagram of a conventional system in which the data recorded on the pre-recorded CD is copied onto a recordable CD is illustrated. As shown in FIG. 1A, the pre-recorded CD 102 is placed into the CD-ROM player 104 of the computer 100. The user may read the file of the pre-recorded CD 102 by utilizing the CD-ROM player 104. Besides, the recordable CD 106 is placed into the CD-R/RW drive 108 of the computer 100 for copying. The CD-R/RW software package 110 is the controlling interface for communicating the pre-recorded CD 102 in CD-ROM player 104 and the recordable CD 106 in CD-R/RW drive.
Referring to FIG. 1B, a diagram shows the allocation of the storage capacity in one session of the pre-recorded CD in FIG. 1A. The VCD having a film recorded is taken for an example of the pre-recorded CD 102. As shown in FIG. 1B, the X-axis represents the areas in the session of the VCD while the Y-axis shows the storage capacity of each area. The information area of a VCD generally includes a lead-in area 120, data area 130, and lead-out area 140. The lead-in area 120 contains a beginning indicating information so that the CD-ROM player 104 is able to identify the specification of the pre-recorded VCD. The film file is recorded on the data area 130. The lead-out area 140 contains an ending indicating information so that the CD-ROM player 104 is able to finish reading the pre-recorded CD. Besides, the storage capacity of the data area 130 for a VCD is about 680 MB and the film file size is almost 680 MB as well. When the storage capacities of the lead-in area 120 and lead-out area 140 are both 5 MB, the total storage capacity amounts to 690 MB.
The data area of the recordable CD 106 is used for copying the file of the pre-recorded CD 102. The copying procedures proceed when the storage capacity of the data area of the recordable CD 106 is larger than the size of the file recorded on the pre-recorded CD 102. Therefore, the storage capacity of the data area of the recordable CD 106 is designed to be a little larger than the size of the file recorded on the pre-recorded CD 102 for copying. In general, the storage capacity of the data area of the recordable CD 106 is about 700 MB.
Referring to FIG. 1C, a flow chart of the procedures for copying the data recorded on the pre-recorded CD onto the recordable CD in FIG. 1A is shown. Please also referring to FIG. 1A, the pre-recorded CD 102 and the recordable CD 106 are placed into the CD-ROM player 104 and the CD-R/RW drive 108 of the computer 100 respectively. The CD-R/RW software package 110 is the controlling interface for communicating the pre-recorded CD 102 in CD-ROM player 104 and the recordable CD 106 in CD-R/RW drive. At first, in step 180, the CD-R/RW software package 110 determines whether the storage capacity of the data area of the recordable CD 106 is larger than the size of the file recorded on the pre-recorded CD 102 or not. The next step proceeds if the storage capacity of the data area of the recordable CD 106 is larger than the size of the file recorded on the pre-recorded CD 102. Otherwise, the procedures end. In step 190, the CD-R/RW drive 108 proceeds copying the data recorded on the pre-recorded CD onto the recordable CD since the CD-R/RW software package 110 determines the storage capacity of the data area of the recordable CD 106 is larger enough.
However, the pirated CD is easily made by simply copying the data from the pre-recorded CD 102 onto the recordable CD and then sold at a cheaper price than the pre-recorded CD 102. The piracy and underground dealing might seriously cause damage to the benefit of copyright owner of the pre-recorded CD 102. Therefore, it has become an essential issue to find a copy-limit solution to protect the software industry and the copyright owner.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a copy-limit pre-recorded CD (Compact Disc) and a copy-limit method capable of protecting the data recorded on the pre-recorded CD from copied onto a recordable CD.
The invention achieves the above-identified objects by providing a pre-recorded CD (Compact Disc) for protecting the data recorded on the pre-recorded CD from copied onto a recordable CD. The storage capacity of a data area of the recordable CD is Z. The pre-recorded CD includes a data area of the pre-recorded CD and an indivisible file. The indivisible file is stored in the data area of the pre-recorded CD and has a file size Y which approximately ranges between Z+10 MB and Z+100 MB.
The invention achieves the above-identified objects by providing a copy-limit method of a pre-recorded CD, for protecting the data recorded on the pre-recorded CD from copied onto a recordable CD. The storage capacity of a data area of the recordable CD is Z. The copy-limit method is as follows: (a) creating an indivisible file with a file size Y which approximately ranges between Z+10 MB and Z+100 MB; and then (b) recording the indivisible file onto a data area of the pre-recorded CD.
Besides, the pre-recorded CD further includes a lead-in area and a lead-out area. The lead-in area contains a beginning indicating information for a CD-ROM player to identify the specification of the pre-recorded CD and the lead-out area contains an ending indicating information for the CD-ROM player to finish reading the pre-recorded CD. Besides, the beginning indicating information has a variable sized recording indication for differentiating the storage capacity of the data area of the recordable CD and the size of the file recorded on the pre-recorded CD. The CD-R/RW software package reads the beginning indicating information of the pre-recorded CD and obtains a variable sized recording indication. The CD-R/RW software package therefore determines the storage capacity of the data area of the recordable CD is larger than the size of the file recorded on the pre-recorded CD according to the variable sized recording indication.
The information area of a VCD includes a lead-in area 220, data area 230, and lead-out area 240. The lead-in area 220 contains a beginning indicating information so that the CD-ROM player 104 in FIG. 2A is able to identify the specification of the pre-recorded VCD.
What needs to be noticed is that there is a variable sized recording indication for differentiating the storage capacity of the data area of the recordable CD 106 and the size of the file recorded on the pre-recorded CD 202. While reading the variable sized recording indication, the CD-R/RW software package then determines the storage capacity of the data area of the recordable CD 106 is larger than the size of the file recorded on the pre-recorded CD 202. It protects the data recorded on the pre-recorded CD from copied onto a recordable CD and therefore achieves the copy-limit function.